Female Detective! Sakurane Rina
by YumiNakamine
Summary: Sakurane tells a story from her high school moments
1. Prologue

Yo! I'm Rina. Age? 18. Origin? Osaka. I'm gonna tell a story about how I entered school. Sure I met Shinichi, Ran and other characters but being their friend, I know lots of interesting stories.

**Lets Start With Introducing The Characters :**

**Shinichi Kudo :** Every girls dream fiancee. Sadly, I refer to him as an idiot, lifeless guy. Good at soccer and has a crush on Ran, but seems to have a habit of not admiting it. Known him for sometime now.

**Ran Mouri** : My BFF (along with Kazuha, Shiho, Aoko and Sonoko, we're the Tough Girls.) Refer to as senpai. Keeps attracting guys. Has a crush on Shinichi, yet keeps punching the wall if we keep saying that.

**Sonoko Suzuki : **It must be fun being rich. That's what I keep telling her. Though being rich, not much guys are attracted to her.

**Hattori Heiji : **Of course I met this guy. Once I threw a mop at him. It was a _wet mop._ And I ended up being chase by him. Aaahhh... memories...

**Kazuha Toyama : **Childhood Friend, we played at a secret place when we were young. She acts cruel to Heiji, yet shows a _sweet_ side to him.

**Kaito Kuroba : **Mr troublesome is his nickname (by me). He calls me, Miss Lonesome. Can't blame me! He made me throw a pan at him. (That pan had a fish inside)

**Aoko Nakamori : **Classmate, her dad's a cop. Trying to catch Kaito Kid. She fights with Kaito often, yet they're so smart.

**Shiho Miyano : **Also known as 84 year old grandmother. I call her Obasan. Tends to frightened Shinichi a lot.

**Oh yeah, before I forget, this all happened after Shinichi and Shiho we're back to normal. So, this happened like in our final year of school?**


	2. Newbie In School

**So... now that you know all the characters, shall we start?**

_It was first day of school. I came alone. My parents only sent me to the front gate. Why? Because they have to go to America for business._

_So I entered the class. for some odd reason, they all looked at me._

Hi. My name's Sakurane Rina. I hope we'll get along easily. I started to talk. Well, it is High School. You gotta introduce yourself. Duh.

So, I sat next to the window. And then...

Hi there. I'm Ran Mouri. Nice meeting you! Ran starts talking to me. Where're you from? she asked.

Me? I'm from Osaka. It's far away from here. I replied.

Ah... where do you live here? Do you live alone? she continued.

I live somewhere near the house of um... Profesor Agasa if I'm not mistaken. And yes, I live alone. In a big house. Alone. I replied. For some reason, I can remember that profesor's name. Maybe because he gave me bread when I came here.

Wait. You live near Shinichi's house? Sonoko shouted. Oh, my name is Sonoko Suzuki. Ran best friend.

Hi Sonoko. You mean every girls dream fiancee Shinichi Kudo? Uhh... sorry. But all the girls at Osaka dreams to marry him. I laughed. That was a true fact.

Speaking of that lucky man. Where is he? Suddenly Kazuha interupted. Hi. Tha name's Kazuha. Why are you talking about Shinichi suddenly? Eh? You're from Osaka? Great! Kazuha hugged me. The hug was too tight. I was nearly out of breath.

How about we go to my house after school so that we can chit chat. With privacy. I said while pointing to a guy coming to class. Yup. It was Shinichi. Though I thought he wouldn't recognized me...

You! You're that new hot neighbour the profesor was talking about! He's right! You're way more cuter than Ran! He shouted loudly.

Ran, hearing that threw the broom which was next to her. It hit the wall, with a loud crack that can be heard clearly. She's REALLY mad. I thought to myself.

Yeah... we'll talk at your house. Ran's mad at Shinichi now and you don't wanna see her kick him. It's kinda bad if you get kicked by a Karate champion. Sonoko told me.

Okay... I replied without no more asking.

_So class started as a normal high school would. With the exception of the hole in the back of the class. (That was funny actually. I could fit my hand there) When it was time to go home..._

Wait! A voice startled me from behind. It was a male voice. I need to talk to you!

So, I turned around. And in front of me was none other than...

Shinichi Kudo.

What do you want? You humiliated me in class today. You're lucky I don't have a fork right now. I talked rudely.

Can I walk home with you? He asked me. Please? Since our house is near and you live next door and- He talked fast, but I simply replied

No thanks. I'm not interested. All my life, I've always walked alone home. Goodbye. I walked away. I hear a moaned from behind. Sorry, but Ran seems to have a crush on you. Those words seems that it can be said in my heart. Besides, I don't like you. I whispered.

_I reached home. Opened the door. Ate lunch. Done, I tried calling my parents. As usual, they won't pickup. The voicemail at least cured my homesick for them._

Rina? Are you alright? A voice called my name. From far, I know it was Shiho, she lives with the profesor. But since I forced the Profesor to let Shiho move into my house, she'll live in my house now.

I'm okay. Just a bit home sicked. I guess. I shed a tear. Quickly, I wipe it. It's hard being 18. I replied softly.

Shiho smiled. Just tell Shinichi wanted to walk home with you. And you denied it. You are SOO like me in Soo many ways. Shiho said.

Fine, you got me. Well, if you need anything, I'll be in the bathroom. Your room, I already wrote your name. Bye~. I said and walked to the bathroom. I can't meet Sonoko without bathing first could I?

**So, that's it for now. I 'll tell you what happen when I have my first chit chat with my _friends._ **


End file.
